After All These Years
by no dang name is available
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou was at the "marrying age," but he never thought about marriage. Not because he had no interest, but because the one person he really loved left. And there will be no one else. When his cousin died, Akashi, age 25 and single, finds himself saddled with a 5 year old who'd lost his parents. As fate would have it, his new son's teacher is none other than Kuroko Tetsuya
1. Prologue

**Title: After All These Years**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Akashi Seijuurou, age 13, just barely entered Middle School devoted to his grades and his extra-curricular activities. A mere child from whom his father expected nothing short of excellent. His father had deluded himself into thinking that by pushing his son into working hard, striving to be the best, the winner at everything, he would forget all about his wife's death. That by acting as though she never existed in the first place, Seijuurou would believe that she didn't. That had been two years before Seijuurou entered middle school.<em>

_And within the span of two years, Akashi Seijuurou's life became bleak, stressful, and an absolute pain. His only escape—basketball. A sport he used to enjoy playing with his family, when they were still a family. With his mother gone, the shadow of what once was could not be called a family. It was too damaged. Too fragmented. Too painful._

_Thus Teikou Middle School's basketball team became Akashi Seijuurou's family. The family that he didn't have because Seijuurou knew that his own father was too broken by his mother's death to try hard to make things right again. If it could even become right again._

_In the Teikou team, he found a solid father figure in the wisdom of their coach. He found an older brother that he never had in their captain. He found the twin and younger brothers he had always wanted to have in his fellow teammates. He also found, oddly enough, the person who would spark something in him that he never thought he'd ever feel. **Especially **for another boy._

_It had started out as a curiosity, really. Who was this child? He obviously wasn't very good at basketball, yet he tried so hard. And Seijuurou thought, perhaps, this child was the same as he was. Perhaps he too found an escape in basketball. Perhaps he too shared the same woes as Seijuurou did._

_But the redhead was wrong. Kuroko Tetsuya was not at all like him. He was weak, incompetent, below average, and most of all, he was happy._

_Kuroko Tetsuya didn't need basketball as an escape. He played basketball because he wanted to. Because he enjoyed it. And even though Seijuurou could safely say he too played basketball because he wanted to, and because he enjoyed it, the redhead knew that it wasn't the same._

_He was rather jealous of the bluenette. He had everything Seijuurou wanted—a carefree life, no responsibilities, no expectations of greatness, no authoritative figure to dictate what he should go into, what he should learn, what he should excel in._

_And it was that jealousy that sparked the fire that Seijuurou didn't even know was growing within him. In his 13 year old mind, he thought he was just, ironically, finally meeting a rival. Someone he acknowledged as his equal, someone he wanted to be friends with, someone he wanted to destroy, someone he wanted to become. Kuroko Tetsuya, unbeknownst to the redhead, became his contradiction. His everything._

_Slowly, as they got closer as a team, as the Generation of Miracles began to surface, he started understanding that those feelings of rivalry, those feelings of curiosity, were the innocent saplings of an infatuation. And it troubled the redhead. It didn't help that basketball, as they got better and better at it, also became something stressful. Something demanding. Something he **needed **to win at._

_That was then Seijuurou learned there was a great difference between **needing **and **wanting**. For him, winning did not just mean an achievement anymore. It meant absoluteness. It meant greatness. It meant living._

_And the naive little boy that he once was took a backseat, watching as this monster grew out of him. Watching as he ruthlessly succeeded. Watching as he started to hurt the ones he used to care so much about. Watching as he stopped caring. At all. And all that mattered was the one thing that he **needed**. Winning._

_The naive little boy hid behind a veil of cold and calculating eyes, unable to take the pressure that was put on him by practically everyone. He was a coward, that little boy, because he didn't want to face it. He couldn't face it. He just couldn't anymore._

_He didn't even know if he could ever come out of his prison again. If he could ever apologize for what he'd done in his cowardice. If he could ever tell that bluenette he was infatuated with that he finally figured out what he felt for him._

_That opportunity didn't come until much later._

_Akashi Seijuurou was right to name one Kuroko Tetsuya his rival. He was the only one. The only one who managed to right the wrongs of the past. To right Akashi's wrongs. It was supposed to be his job, as their captain, to hold the Generation of Miracles together, to keep them from going reckless, to control them, to tame them. But instead, he let them do as they pleased—because he was too afraid of what would happen to his own dignity if they refused to listen to and obey him._

_But Kuroko Tetsuya... He did what Seijuurou could not do. He was able to teach them that basketball was not something to monopolize. Basketball was something they were supposed to enjoy. And winning? Winning meant nothing. Winning was just a consolation prize. It was just an added bonus. Nothing more._

_And when Seirin High School defeated Rakuzan High School and finally, **finally**, allowed Akashi Seijuurou to just enjoy himself for once, everything was right again._

_As he expected of the bluenette, he managed to save the redhead. Not just with his own basketball, but with his own principles, his own beliefs, his own way of life. _

_When he was 13, Akashi didn't know just how much he'd eventually learn from his one-sided 'rivalry,' all he knew was that he had a gut feeling that day he first met the phantom-like boy that he was it. He was the one to put him out of his misery._

_And everyone is friends with each other again._

_That was when that once naive little boy, who managed to break free from the prison he created for himself, found out that he wasn't so naive and he wasn't so little anymore. That was when he admitted not just to his own subconscious that he felt **something** for Kuroko Tetsuya, but also to Kuroko Tetsuya himself._

_Fortunately for the redhead, he learns that the infatuation was mutual._

_They started off as friends because they didn't know how else to go about it. They've been too out of touch for the past year and they felt the need to start over. From scratch. And Akashi told Kuroko everything about him. His mother, his father, his family, his thoughts, why he did what he did, what he thought of Kuroko when they first met, what he thought of Kuroko throughout the entirety of their middle-school and early high-school years._

_Then things started to turn into something more. Until, by the end of their second year of high school, they were officially dating, much to the surprise of nearly everyone who knew them. But though they were shocked, they supported them all the way._

_It had been a long distance relationship, what with Akashi living in Kyoto and Kuroko in Tokyo, but they made it work. Even until they graduated from high school they were still going strong. They'd even had sex when they deemed themselves ready to take that next step._

_They thought they would be together through everything. And that after what they'd been through together, there is nothing that could tear them apart. They even thought that they would go to the same university. And they did, at least for the first year._

_They both decided to go to Tokyo Universty with Kuroko taking Japanese Literature as his major and Akashi taking Business Administration. It was all so perfect. They had been living together in an apartment close to the university, they had part time jobs, they went to school, and their relationship was thriving. They were growing **together**. And they thought that nothing could possibly destroy their lives anymore._

_They'd already been through the worst, they thought. And they believed that it was all smooth sailing from then on._

_Until Akashi was ordered by his father to go abroad for training in a sister company to the Akashi Conglomerate. His father, who knew somewhat vaguely about the relationship between his son and Kuroko Tetsuya, had deliberately arranged for his son to finish his degree overseas._

_Kuroko met Akashi's father once before. He honestly thought that the man would just let his son be. After all, Akashi was nothing short of excellent—exactly as he wanted him to be. The day they met was the day Akashi **tried **to explain to his father that he and Kuroko were in a serious relationship. Before that, Kuroko had his reservations about telling Akashi's father because he knew that the older redhead would never approve of them. After all, they were both men, Kuroko was not from a wealthy or even an influential family, and he would not inherit a company some time in the near future—which would have made the situation at least a tiny bit more acceptable for the older redhead._

_He was literally nothing if not a peg to hold down Akashi and keep him from reaching his true potential as a future business executive, at least in the elder Akashi's point of view._

_So when Akashi told Kuroko about what his father had done, and how he had no way of getting out of it unless he ran away and discarded his family name, at that point, Kuroko's suspicion of how different their worlds were was only solidified._

_They were incompatible with each other. He was not meant for Akashi, and neither was the redhead meant for him. Akashi was meant to accomplish many things in the corporate world. Meet many rich people, expand his social and political circle, inherit his family's company, see how far up the corporate ladder he could go. _

_And Kuroko... Kuroko wanted to be a novelist. Kuroko wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. Kuroko wanted a simple, quiet life._

_And when the redhead offered Kuroko to come with him and live in America, finish his degree in the same university, rent an apartment, work in part time jobs there, together, Kuroko knew that the right thing to do, no matter how much it hurt him, was to refuse._

_He had no right to tie Akashi down to him. He had no right to hinder him._

_So they broke up. Akashi felt hurt. Betrayed, even, by the man whom he'd come to know as the love of his life. He didn't want to believe that that was it. That that had been the extent of their love for each other. That all those years they spent in middle school and in high school were all just a joke._

_But Kuroko's decision proved that to be true. And at age 19, after three years of having an innocent crush on each other, a little over one year of avoiding and eventually reconciling and starting over with each other, and nearly two years of finally being madly in love with each other, they broke up._

_They'd lost contact with each other after the break up, and didn't speak to each other since._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That was a fairly long prologue for a fairly short (hopefully) story. One of the few chapters I've actually created a decent outline for. And it's only a prologue... Damn I need to set my priorities straight. Please note that the prologue had no dialogue in it. So it really did get kind of wordy, and I apologize for that. But do try to power through reading this prologue if you haven't already because this is the base of my new story :D


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Author's Note: **Life gave me a break. This was the story that I mentioned in "Parallels" that I was in the process of writing. I can't believe I finished "Family" before this one. But, in this story's defense, it takes longer and I wanted this one to be much more elaborate. I actually like this one a whole lot more than "Parallels" and "Family."

I started writing this around November or so of 2013.

While I was volunteering for a preschool, I had a vision of wonderful gay ships, well, one particular wonderful gay ship, which is AkaKuro. Damn, that makes me sound so disturbed. But, yes, while I was helping little 4 and 5-year-olds cut paper and listening to their parents' meeting with the teachers, I had a headcanon explode out of nowhere. :)

The name "Seiji" comes from the AkaKuro doujinka Kain's AkaKuro children. I am quite certain that Seiji is the red headed one. I think the light blue haired one is named Kazuya, but... it took me forever to translate them properly. Damn. I wasted about ten minutes trying to look for the damn names, and then trying to figure out the kanji without using google translate, because I couldn't copy and paste kanji from photos. D: Why don't I know Japanese well enough to read kanji correctly?

* * *

><p>When Akashi Seijuurou had turned twenty-five, he expected to have many things accomplished. He had a bachelor's degree in business administration and was very close to inheriting his father's company. He had experienced many milestones in life, and he pretty much did it all with the exception of that one milestone that involved getting tied down to a post and never having any freedom as a single man ever again. Not that he hadn't wanted to.<p>

There had once been a time when Akashi was in love. And he thought that that had been it. That they were endgame. Forever. But they didn't last. And Akashi didn't blame the other person, at least not anymore. He understood, albeit years after the break up and losing contact with the other, why that person didn't follow him. But that didn't change the fact that Akashi didn't find anyone else. He _couldn't_ find anyone else. Because there was _no one _else.

Akashi had attended several different weddings of his friends because apparently they were at the 'marrying age'—whatever that meant—and every single time, some old family friend that was akin to an aunt or an uncle would slap an arm over his shoulder, or hold his hand in a firm bony grip, force him to look into their eyes and ask that one question he had no answer to.

"[insert name of friend here] just got hitched, when are you planning to tie the knot yourself?"

To which he responded with one of his business-deal-closing smiles that had enough charm and charisma to attract even rocks, a simple laugh, and a shake of his head. His shoulders would shrug and crinkle his suit just slightly as he said, "Right now I'm married to my job."

And always, _always_, the elder would reply with a laugh and a shake of their own head as they said, "I guess that's the difference between Seijuurou-kun and the others. Seijuurou-kun's really dedicated to his job, ne? How admirable, keep it up son. And hopefully that day comes before I need a wheelchair to move."

Akashi would keep the smile up and excuse himself to the bathroom to pinch the bridge of his nose, run a hand through his slicked back hair and gather himself before he completely went insane in front of all of those people. Who knows what sort of eyes were watching the sole heir to the famous Akashi Conglomerate? It might jeopardize not only his own reputation, but his father's, and more importantly, the company's. Akashi had to be careful.

When news that his elder cousin, his only cousin on his father's side, died along with her husband in a tragic plane crash on their way home from the Bahamas, and that their only five-year-old son was left completely parent-less and desolate, he didn't expect to have anything more to do with the death other than to attend the funeral, say a few words of lament and condolence in honor of his deceased relations. He honestly didn't even foresee a probability that he would be saddled with a burden at so young an age, before he was even _married._ So when his father and his uncle told him that he was the child's official guardian from then on, he was shocked. Confused. Slightly angry. And very, very defiant.

"Pardon me, Father, Uncle, but I know absolutely nothing about child rearing. Am I really the best choice for this? Perhaps Aunt can take care of him? I'm sure she's looking for something new to take care of these days. She's always enjoyed caring for myself and my late cousin when we were younger," Akashi tried to reason with two older Akashis. Already, he knew it was a losing battle. But he had to try.

"Don't misunderstand me, Uncle, Father, Seiji is a very charming child, but—"

"Seijuurou," his father's voice was stern and almost reprimanding. Like the tone he used to speak to him in when he was much, much younger, "Are you complaining?"

"... No, Father. Merely questioning."

"I know this may be a very huge favor, especially because you've just begun your journey in your adult and corporate life, but Seijuurou-kun, please understand that your aunt and I are very old. Of course Seiji is a little bundle of joy and we would be very glad to take care of him, but your aunt and I are older than even your father, please, Seijuurou-kun. I am asking you as your uncle, not as your shogi instructor, not as your archery sensei."

Akashi clenched his fist over his slacks and grit his teeth when he nodded.

"Of course, Uncle. I will do my best."

* * *

><p>So that was how he ended up staring down a five-year-old little boy hugging a little stuffed light blue bunny in his arms in the dining table by the kitchen in his apartment suite. The ball of fire had spunk in him, Akashi had to give him that. He was doing his best intimidating glare, but the little child held his own against the stare-down that would easily cause any normal man to tremble in fear.<p>

"I don't care if Jii-chan told me that I have to live with you now. You're not my Papa. You'll never be my Papa."

_That's right you little brat, I'm not your father, but I can't exactly do anything about things anymore because they've entrusted you to me. So get that into your tiny brain, because for the rest of your minor years, until you're eighteen, I'm gonna have to be your stand-in parent. _Akashi was very, very close to saying all of that out loud. But what stopped him was the hint of a tear on the corner of the child's eye. When he noticed, he sighed and dropped the menacing glare. What was he doing? This child is only five, and he just lost the only people that he truly trusted.

Now he was thrust into a stranger, though it was technically his uncle, but a stranger nonetheless. He was going to be forced to accept this new man as his father right after his real father was unceremoniously ripped from his life. How cruel it must have been.

Akashi did something unusual for him—initiate an affectionate human to human contact. He reached his hand over to ruffle the child's hair.

"Seiji, I'm not trying to replace your father. I'm never going to be able to do that. But as of now, I'm going to have to take care of you. I don't want to be your enemy, as much as you really don't want to be mine. So let's learn to mutually respect each other, understood?"

Seiji put two of his tiny little hands on the much larger one on his head in an effort to remove the offending object. He made a cute little whining noise when the hand didn't budge. Akashi had to admit that his nephew was adorable.

"Don't wanna."

So much for being cute. A vein popped on Akashi's forehead as he sighed and took his hand off of the child's head and smiled, "Fine. That's perfectly fine with me, brat. You don't want to play nice? Well two can play that game. If you're hungry and you don't like the food I ordered for both of us, just call this number," the older red head passed the younger one a slip of paper, "order what you want, they'll make it for you. This room's number is 1504, tell them you are Akashi Seiji, got it? I trust you know enough to press some buttons on the phone."

"... my name," the boy muttered under his breath.

Akashi didn't hear it well enough, "What did you say? Speak up."

"That's not my name!" he shouted.

"You dare raise your voice against me? From now on, that's your name. You will discard your old name and you will be an Akashi from now on. I'm handling the papers for adoption tomorrow," Akashi narrowed his eyes at the kid.

"That's not my name," he stubbornly mumbled and hugged the bunny, which ended up laying on his lap after his encounter with Akashi's hand on his head, close to him.

Akashi shook his head and grabbed a pair of chopsticks with grace even though he was still slightly agitated. Not forgetting the manners and etiquette that was drilled into him since he was as young, or even younger than the child in front of him, he began to eat and chew his food slowly.

"If you don't want to eat this food, then don't eat it. Get your own food. I'll pay for it, don't worry."

Grumbling to himself, the child grudgingly grabbed the chopsticks in front of him with one hand as he held his stuffed bunny in the other and began to eat. Akashi observed the small child and noticed that he had a striking resemblance to his late mother. He truly looked like an Akashi, in every aspect. The only difference was the dark purple eyes that he obviously didn't inherit from his mother.

Unwittingly, Akashi noted that Seiji was like his mini-me. Almost an exact replica, except for the lack of piercing ruby red and gold eyes with cat-like pupils. But the child's eyes were captivating in their own right. They were so deep purple that they look almost black in dim lighting, but they were so enticing that they made one feel as though they were being sucked in or scrutinized whenever the orbs land on them.

The child ate with manners, and Akashi almost thanked the gods in relief that his cousin, like the Akashi she was, at least taught him proper etiquette in eating.

"When you're done, I'll show you to your room." Thankfully the apartment came with two bedrooms.

* * *

><p>After the [un]successful attempt to establish ground rules[create a bond] with the child at dinner, Akashi carried all of the boy's things into the bedroom adjacent to his own. It had already been furnished with a child-sized bed, dressers, drawers, a small low desk with floor cushions, a television, a bookshelf—already filled with books—a desk lamp, some art supplies, and a plethora of toys—all furniture and things of which were Seiji's belongings in his old house.<p>

It was set up exactly like his room was so that the child could at least feel some sort of familiarity what with all the new things happening to him. Especially since not only did he have to move to Tokyo from Kyoto, he was living in a high-rise apartment instead of a Japanese style home in the middle of a metropolitan city, he had a new 'father' that was difficult to deal with, and he knew that he was going to have to start going to school soon. And all the friends he made at preschool wouldn't be there.

He had to completely start over. And it was very difficult for the boy to adjust. Akashi knew all of that, and he realized, in retrospect, that he was being very childish for being mean to Seiji. When he settled down the little red head's backpack and his other belongings that he had with him on his bed, he saw that Seiji was reluctant to walk in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, finally dropping the venom laced tone because he decided that he shouldn't be cruel to a five year old who just lost his family. It was unfair.

"You don't want to come in?"

Seiji shook his head before he backed up a few steps and his face contorted into a grimace before he began to cry loudly. Snot and tears began to drip as he bawled and sank to the floor. Stunned for a brief moment, the larger red head at first didn't know what to do. But he wasn't a total idiot on the matters of family and emotions. The kid was hurting. Akashi knew as much.

Crouching down to the same level as the small child, he began by petting his hair. When the sobbing didn't get any quieter, he proceeded to hug him. As soon as Seiji's face made contact with Akashi's chest, the child latched onto him like a leech and refused to let go until his tears were spent. Needless to say, one of Akashi's favorite red dress shirts was ruined.

"It's okay," was all Akashi could say. But he knew that it wasn't. How could it be? But he hoped that the reassuring words and the tone of his voice would be enough to convince the child, as well as himself, that everything really was okay.

Seiji did not let go of Akashi, and clung to him like there was no tomorrow. So when the child fell asleep and grasped onto Akashi's neck with a death grip, the larger red head felt a part of his manhood fade away when he was unable to pry the creature attached to his torso for fear of waking it up and it crying again.

There were only a few times when Akashi was at a loss for words. And almost always, it involved creatures that were much weaker and much smaller than he was. This was no exception.

* * *

><p>Morning came and the two red heads hadn't realized that they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. Akashi woke up first and saw that he was underneath a sprawled five-year-old boy that had tear stains on his cheeks and was still clinging onto Akashi's shirt. Giving a little half smile, Akashi gently removed himself from the child and the bed, and silently went out of Seiji's bedroom and into his own to prepare for his morning rituals.<p>

Stripping himself bare of his clothes, he grabbed a towel to take a shower. Usually, he would have jogged a little bit on his treadmill but today's occasion called for his full attention on other things.

Turning the knobs to get the right temperature he needed, he stepped into the warm mist and physically felt all of his tense muscles relax. Today was the true beginning, he had to remind himself. As soon as those papers were signed, the custody of Seiji was his. Then he would have to enroll him at a nearby kindergarten and arrange for a babysitter or a daycare center while he worked.

He leaned his head against the cool tiled wall and sighed for the enth time. This was one of the many reasons why Akashi didn't want to be married yet. Children were such a hassle. Sure, Seiji was endearing in his own way, and Akashi certainly pitied the kid, but what sort of sin did he commit to receive so cruel a punishment? To be a single father at the age of 25, just barely graduated from a university and started working, and already he had a child to worry about.

What pulled him out of his reverie was an undeniable sound of a child's screech and loud wailing. _Seiji!_

Rushing out of the shower, clad in only a towel around his waist, hair and body dripping wet, he ran into the child's room to see the little read head sitting up on his bed, bawling his eyes out. Evidently, he still misses his family. _Is it the room that's causing this? Does he remember his parents every time he sees the familiar setting?_

"Seiji?" He sat down on the bed and patted him again to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Come on, tell me."

"Mama and Papa are gone," he said in between sobs, "they're gone forever! They're never gonna play with me and my toys. They're never gonna read me bed time stories. They're never gonna tuck me in. They're never gonna sing me songs. They're never gonna come back!"

"Seiji..."

"I want my Mama and Papa!"

Akashi had no clue what to do. How does he pacify a child who obviously wanted something that he could not give him? Eyes scanning the room, for something, anything that he could possibly use to get the child distracted enough so he could think of something better, his eyes caught a bright orange ball at the corner of the room with the rest of the boy's toys and, like the genius he was, an idea popped into his head.

"Na, Seiji, you remember that birthday present I got you last year?" Akashi asked.

"W-what?" The boy was confused enough to stop sobbing at the very least.

"The ball I got you last year."

"Y-yeah, it's, it's..."

"It's right over there, by your toys. Do you know how to play with it? Did you learn how?"

"No..." he sniffled, and finally the tears stopped, "M-mama and Papa didn't get to teach me."

"Then how about this. To get your mind off of things, after we take care of some business, let's go to the park and I'll teach you how to play, sounds good?"

"..." reluctantly, the child nodded.

"All right, then come on, I'll help you take a bath, then get changed, okay? Then we're going out."

Akashi took the child by the hand and led them to the bathroom. Turning on the taps once again, this time making sure that the water wasn't too hot, lest it scald the sensitive child's skin, he carried Seiji into the bathtub and gently poured water on him.

All throughout bath time, Seiji had a tiny pout on his lips; he was still sad. But he wasn't crying anymore, and for Akashi, that was a great accomplishment in and of itself.

"Close your eyes, I'm gonna wash the shampoo off," Akashi warned. Following his instructions, the child closed his eyes tight and twitched when the warm water bathed his entire body from head to toe. After cleaning the rest of Seiji's body thoroughly with soap, Akashi poured water all over him again to rinse before reaching to get a clean towel from the racks to dry him off.

All the while, Akashi was still in his towel, dripping wet and freezing, but for some reason, he didn't care. Finally, the two of them stepped into the warm bedroom, with Seiji behind him.

"Stay on my bed and make sure to dry your hair. You know how to do that right?"

The tiny red head nodded and did as he was told. Akashi began to dress himself and when he was finally decent enough to help his mini me get dressed too, he led the now shivering child into his own bedroom and proceeded to look through the drawers to find clothes.

Finding underwear, socks, pants, a shirt, and a sweater for Seiji to wear, he quickly, or as quickly as he possibly could, dressed the red head. They were ready to head outside when little Seiji tugged on Akashi's slacks as the bigger red head was placing on his shoes by the doorway, and looked up at him with his deep purple eyes.

"I'm hungry."

_Ah, right. Breakfast. I forgot_. Smiling at his own mistake, he reached a hand down to Seiji's head and pet him gently, "We'll eat out. Do you want pancakes?"

Nodding, the child hurriedly put on his sneakers and waited for Akashi to tie his shoe laces.

_Okay, first thing tomorrow, I'm teaching him how to tie his own shoes. _Akashi thought as he laced up the shoestrings into two perfect bows.

* * *

><p>Their breakfast and the two block walking trip to the social services department was uneventful. They had a nice meal, and the lady that helped them at the government office was nice enough. She even commented that they looked so much alike that she honestly thought they were father and son, completely disregarding the disgusted look on the child's face as soon as she mentioned the word "oyako."*1<p>

She was being insensitive. But in her defense, there was no way she'd know what she had just said was offensive.

Perhaps she was only trying to flirt. At that point, Akashi didn't really care to discern whether she was or wasn't. He hadn't been in particular need for a sexual release recently, so women and their flirting at this moment was somewhat of a nuisance to the young man.

"Before we go to your new kindergarten to enroll you before the school year starts in the spring," Akashi said as they walked down the street hand in hand, "Let's go to the park, and I'll teach you how to play. You brought the ball, right?"

Nodding, the child pointed at his backpack, "Yeah, it's in here."

Because it had been a weekday, there was almost no one at the park except for an old couple by the benches. Akashi took his overcoat and blazer off for more movement, immediately regretting not having worn multiple layers underneath the suit especially in the cold winter weather, and dribbled the ball to test it.

It hadn't been flattened in its entire year of sitting in a corner and gathering dust, thankfully Akashi knew quality and even though the basketball was made for children, it was able to withstand that long without losing air.

Seiji watched in awe as the older red head showed him all the neat little tricks he could do with the ball. He dribbled it around, bounced it from one hand to the other, dribbled in between his legs, made the ball bounce behind him, and spin it on his fingers.

Then, he did the coolest thing yet. He took a stance, then lifted up his body before fully jumping, and he threw the ball into the hoop and it went in with a swoosh. Eyes widened in wonder and amazement.

_Looks like someone's just become a basketball fan_.

"Teach me! Teach me! Please teach me!" Seeming to have forgotten all of the tears and sad feelings, all traces of a frown were wiped off from the child's face, and he was gleaming with excitement and passion to learn something that looked so incredibly cool.

* * *

><p>"All right, you little brat," this time he said it affectionately, "that's enough for today. It's too cold out here." Akashi said as he put on his blazer and overcoat.<p>

"But I wanna play some more," Seiji complained. The child was a natural, grasping how to properly dribble the ball right from the get go. Of course he wasn't able to do much, since his motor skills still lacked fine tuning and he was strong enough to shoot, but an interest was definitely sparked. Akashi made a mental note to buy a toy basketball hoop set for the apartment.

"Come on brat, enough's enough. We'll come back another day. We have to hurry before the kindergarten closes for the day. Or else we won't be able to enroll you. I still can't believe that your parents never taught you how to play. Or even showed you what basketball is."

Suddenly, at the mention of his parents, Seiji became quiet. _Ah, I'm such an idiot. Right after I got him to stop thinking about them too..._

"...They said if there was anyone who would teach me it would be Uncle Seijuurou," Seiji said quietly, "They said that Uncle Seijuurou was the best basketball player they knew. That he won a lot of championchips."

Akashi laughed at the mispronunciation and ruffled the kid's hair, "It's champion_ships,"_ Akashi emphasized the correct pronunciation.

"And about that 'Uncle Seijuurou' thing, I don't expect you to get used to it so soon, Seiji, but I'm not your uncle anymore. You can still call me that if you want, but it's not going to be correct anymore. You can call me Seijuurou. But you don't have to call me 'uncle.'"

"... But Uncle Seijuurou's always been Uncle Seijuurou."

Ruffling his hair again, "It's all right, you don't have to change it if you don't want to."

"Hm... Sei-kun?"

"You don't have to force yourself. Besides, you're 'Sei-kun' too."

"Ah, I got it," Seiji's face lit up, "Since Uncle Seijuurou can't be 'papa,' because Papa will always be 'papa.' You can be 'otou-san.'"

"Otou-san?" Akashi raised a brow. _Hey, I thought you didn't like me. I just show you a few tricks and now you're accepting me wholeheartedly?_

"Un. Otou-san. Because 'otou-san' sounds cool, and Uncle Seijuurou is cool, so it's okay right?"

"I suppose," not really understanding the child's logic, he let it slide and settled for the child's decision, "All right. I don't object to it. Now let's go to the kindergarten and enroll you for the next school year."

* * *

><p>After filling out even more paperwork, and promising to mail in Seiji's records from his preschool to the kindergarten, the two Akashis were finally finished with the day's responsibilities. All that's left was to go home, take a nice warm bath and sleep to get to the following day.<p>

But that day, Akashi had work—because today, he specifically asked for a day off to get things settled with Seiji. He didn't know that spending just one day with the kid will be enough to get him so attached. He didn't know that it was almost making him guilty that he had to leave the child alone with some other stranger so soon after they just got acquainted with each other.

Alas, Akashi had no other choice. He called a hotline and arranged for a babysitter to watch Seiji the next day until he came up with a better solution that would get him to spend time with the kid as well as be able to do his job. As it turned out, like always, his father was one step ahead of him. His phone rang after he ended the conversation with the babysitter.

"In the month before Seiji has to go to school, you will be allowed to work from your apartment. All meetings will be held via computer conference. Your position as CEO will not be jeopardized, and you will spend time with Seiji, and bond with him. He needs you now more than ever."

"Ah, thank you, Father," Akashi ended the call and pocketed his smart phone before calling the babysitter back to tell her that she wasn't needed anymore. Needless to say, Seiji was very happy. Akashi was too, but he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the bathroom. But not at all awkward. The silence was comforting and relaxing as a heavy layer of steam engulfed the tiled room and fogged up any reflective hard surface. The hot water surrounding their tired bodies was soothing, but it gave the two pale-skinned males a reddish hue that made the color of their faces match the color of their hair.<p>

"We should probably get out soon, I don't think you can handle this any longer," Akashi brushed the hair that was clinging to the younger's forehead, threatening to poke him in the eye, away.

The younger shook his head stubbornly, "I can stay a little bit longer."

"But it's getting late, you should be sleeping soon," Akashi reasoned with the five year old.

"Don't wanna."

Sighing at the stubbornness, he complied, not really wanting to leave the company of the child yet either.

"Okay, only a few more minutes though, because we have to get out of here."

"... Okay."

Soon, Akashi and the younger red head got out of the bath and headed for their rooms wrapped in towels.

"You think you can handle dressing yourself for bed?" Akashi asked.

Seiji nodded, glad that he was allowed independence even if it was just dressing himself for bed. Akashi smiled and plopped a towel on the kid's head.

"Make sure you dry your hair properly before you go to sleep."

At this, the kid paused and looked up at Akashi with wide eyes, "You're not gonna tuck me in?"

"... I didn't know if you wanted me to."

"... Tuck me in, Otou-san," Seiji smiled up at the older red head, making him smile too.

"Okay, wait for me to get dressed."

"Un."

The two went their separate ways for the moment and got dressed, one as best as he can, and the other as fast as he can, before meeting again.

"All right, brat, do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Akashi asked. The child shook his head and grabbed Akashi's hand with his tiny ones and led the larger Akashi to his bed.

"Just tuck me in and stay with me until I fall asleep," a deep blush of embarrassment that Akashi almost confused for the heat getting to the child's head adorned his cheeks.

"Sure."

Seiji yawned and snuggled up into his blankets, his hand still holding on tightly to Akashi's. The younger's yawn was contagious and soon the older red head found it hard to keep his eyes open as he himself yawned. Akashi was about to fall asleep sitting up but he jerked awake when he heard the child talk in his sleep.

"Arigatou... Otou-san."

Smiling fondly at the child and sighing at himself for falling for the cuteness almost as easily as women fell for his charm, he planted a kiss on Seiji's forehead and vowed to himself to protect Seiji and be the father that he so tragically lost.

* * *

><p>The next month flew by faster than Akashi would have liked. Although the two got much closer in the month that they spent pretty much playing and laughing all day, the fun had to end at some point. He had work the following day, and he knew he had to drop off Seiji before he left.<p>

Sighing before he went to sleep, Akashi planned out his day ahead in his mind down to the last minute. First thing he'd do when he woke up is to make the two of them breakfast. Then, he had to take a shower, wake up the little runt, eat, make the runt take a shower and dress him quickly in his uniform, before leaving the apartment.

The two sat in Akashi's car quietly as the older red head drove toward the kindergarten.

"Why are we taking the car?" the younger asked.

"My work place is pretty far from the apartment, although we could walk to your school, I really don't feel like walking all the way back, it's a waste of time, and for my job, time is of the essence," he explained to the child.

Nodding in understanding, the younger red head sunk back to his seat and twiddled his thumbs.

Akashi looked at the kid strapped into the back seat through the rear view mirror and saw the nervousness in the child. The older red head smiled softly at the thought.

"Are you nervous, Seiji?"

Blushing and turning away in an attempt to cover his face, he huffed, "No."

"Oh? You sure do seem like it."

"Not nervous," the younger pouted.

"If you say so," the older chuckled, "You'll be fine, Seiji, you'll have fun and make friends, and your teacher will take good care of you." _Which reminds me, I have to speak to Seiji's teacher to make sure he's competent enough to be a teacher of an Akashi. _Akashi made a mental note.

Arriving at the school parking lot, the red head quickly spotted a place to park for the moment before they stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance.

Almost as soon as the older red head opened the door of his rather expensive black top of the line Lexus, whispers, stares, and pointing erupted from the small crowd of mothers dropping off their children.

"My, is he handsome, if I were ten years younger—"

"That is a very expensive car, my husband says—"

"I wonder why he's here, isn't he the son of—"

"Isn't that Akashi—"

Seiji stepped out of the vehicle and the cooing began.

"Oh how adorable! He looks exactly—"

"He has a son?"

"Is he even married?"

"Illegitimate son?"

As if the younger red head wasn't nervous enough, everyone seemed to be staring at them. He latched onto Akashi's hand as they walked past the crowd. Seiji looked up at the older red head and saw the calm and collected face and willed himself to have the same expression. But he was too nervous. The older seemed to sense this and gave the younger's hand a gentle squeeze. The effect was immediate and Seiji felt much less agitated.

Crouching down to Seiji's level when they got inside the classroom, Akashi noticed that the cubbies for the children's belongings were labeled with their first names and written in their favorite color—_So that's why they asked that question in the enrollment form_._  
><em>

"Go put your things in the cubby over there, look for your name. I'll be right here, okay?" Akashi smoothed out the child's clothes before the child nodded and reluctantly left the older's presence temporarily.

"Hello, Akashi-kun," a familiar voice came up from behind and the red head almost got whiplash from turning around so abruptly in shock.

The figure his eyes were greeted with was clad in a button up shirt, khaki pants, brown shoes, and an apron. The cotton candy blue hair was as unruly as ever and the blank stare of his icy blue orbs remained the same. The hint of a smile on his face was comforting though. _When was the last time I saw Tetsuya smiling at me?_

"Tetsuya," Akashi finally croaked out of his suddenly parched throat. Clearing it before shaking his head lightly, "You're the teacher?"

"Yes. I was quite surprised when I read your name, well, your son's name, on the roster. I thought that it was just a coincidence, then I checked his files and, well, sure enough you are his father," Akashi could have sworn that a sad look flashed in the icy blue eyes, "I didn't know you got married, Akashi-kun. You could have invited me to your wedding. I would have attended despite the... you know."

"Tetsuya, I—" before the red head could even begin explaining, the red head's mini-me was clutching onto his pants, and refusing to let go, digging his face into Akashi's leg.

"Seiji? What's wrong?" Akashi placed his hand on the soft red hair. The child mumbled something but it was muffled by the fabric of Akashi's slacks. Managing to successfully pry the tiny arms off of his leg, Akashi crouched down once again to make the younger look at him directly.

"I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home. I miss Mama," tears were already falling down, snot dripping from his nose and Akashi sighed. He knew this would happen. He knew that the culture shock of a new school would trigger these emotions in the child again. He knew, yet he hoped that the month they spent together would have been enough for Seiji to forget. Evidently, it wasn't.

Running a hand through the child's hair, completely ignoring the stunned bluenette behind him, Akashi kissed Seiji's forehead and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"Shh, Seiji, don't cry. Mama isn't here anymore, remember? But I'm here. I can't take you home. You have to go to school, okay?" the crying stopped but the child was still convulsing with silent sobs, "When I come pick you up later I'll take you to the park and we'll play basketball again, do you want that?"

The child nodded.

"Okay, I promise I will take you to the park, so promise me that you'll be good and you'll stay here with Te—Kuroko-sensei, all right?"

The child nodded again, and this time, he stopped completely, as if nothing had happened.

"All right, now I have to go to work, but I promise you I'll be here to pick you up on time. So goodbye for now," Akashi patted Seiji's head and made a move to stand. But before he could, the small red head tackled him for a brief hug before running off to make new friends and start playing.

Akashi stood up and dusted his pants.

"I didn't think you could be so nice to children," Kuroko commented.

Suddenly remembering what he was about to explain to the kindergarten teacher before he was interrupted by a distressed five year old, Akashi tried to explain again, "Tetsuya, I'm not—"

"I have to start class now, Akashi-kun. I'm sure you don't want to be late for work either," the bluenette's tone, although polite, was cold and unwelcoming. Akashi clenched his fist tightly but he gave up trying to explain himself. At least for now. The teal head was right, he had to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>Oh dear, here I go again with the multi-chapters. Haha. But never fear. This one is somewhat finished. I'm just uploading them in separate chapters because I don't want it to be too long. And although I haven't completely written out the story, I know where it's going at least. I've been putting this story off for far too long. That's why I'm uploading it even though I haven't exactly finished it. :D


	3. Chapter 2: Clarifications

**Author's Note**: Soo... Chapter 2? I've also began uploading these chapters of the unfinished story because I've been running out of places to write my stories in my files section. haha. And so I've been told that "Seiji" was actually the blue haired one. But I won't change it anymore. After all, "Seiji" would make more sense for the name of Akashi's cousin's son than "Kazuya." Maybe I'll let them have children here and name that child "Kazuya." LOL. JK. But yeah, it will remain as is.

* * *

><p>"Akashi Seiji," it read on the name badge on his little backpack. He was still getting used to the new name, but little by little he was starting to like it. Of course he missed his real parents. But he's slowly coming to terms with the fact that they were gone. And they're never coming back. But he didn't have to be sad because he had his Uncle Seijuurou with him. Well, not 'Uncle Seijuurou' anymore. He was 'Otou-san.'<p>

'Otou-san' can never replace his 'Papa.' And quite honestly, Seiji could not picture himself calling Akashi 'Papa.' It was too... odd. Even as a child he can tell that Akashi would not appreciate being called such an absurd name. Actually he knew from the start that Akashi didn't even want him to begin with, and for that reason, he refused to accept him as his new father. But he had made an effort to get to know Seiji.

He had made an effort to care for Seiji. And in the end, Seiji saw that he needed Akashi, and that Akashi was there for him. Which meant that, although he can't ever be 'Papa,' 'Uncle Seijuurou' was definitely no longer just an uncle to him. Akashi would become his second father.

And honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

From the few months he'd been living with Akashi, at this point, there were quite a lot of things he learned about the older redhead. Before he could start working again, Akashi would spend all of his time playing with the little boy and forging a bond with him. However, once he started working, the time spent with Seiji grew smaller and smaller. And although it saddened Seiji that Akashi was spending less and less time with him, he understood that the older redhead was working hard, and needed to work hard because he was now providing for one other person. Seiji didn't want to be any more of a burden to Akashi.

Seiji learned that Akashi Seijuurou was a workaholic, whatever that word meant, Seiji wasn't exactly sure. He just knew that it was a person that worked hard, and his 'Otou-san' was definitely a hard worker.

Akashi also liked to have things done in a routine fashion. Not that Seiji minded, but it was rather eerie, even for a child, exactly how strict and on the dot Akashi's schedules are for himself. And not just the fact that practically every minute of his day was planned out, there was also the fact that the redhead followed his schedule to the tee without fail. Whether that was amazing or scary, Seiji did not know.

Next was that Akashi had a lot of friends. Well, whether they were really friends or not, Seiji wasn't sure, but all he knew was that Akashi was constantly on the phone with various people that he talked to for long periods of time. If those people weren't his friends, then Akashi spends an awful lot of time talking to strangers. Seiji later learned that those people were mostly his subordinates at work, and that only a handful of the people he's spoken to on the phone were his actual friends.

Seiji noted the slight discomfort on the older redhead's face at the word 'friend' when he mentioned it in passing while they ate.

There were other little quirky things about Akashi that seemed odd, even to a little boy. For one, the redhead was very proper. Seiji knew it was because he was raised that way. For another, although Akashi's own father seemed to have been a very cold and unfeeling man, based on what Akashi had mentioned about his childhood, there didn't seem to be any particularly bad blood between Akashi and Seiji's adoptive grandfather. But their relationship could hardly be called loving.

And the weirdest thing that Seiji learned about Akashi, was one that he didn't really think about until it became an assignment in his class to draw a portrait of his immediate family. Of course Seiji drew his deceased parents and still claimed them as his mother and father, but he _had _to include Akashi. Because Akashi was still definitely related to him, even if the older redhead hadn't adopted him.

But when he labeled the people in his drawing with fairly legible, even for a five-year-old, handwriting, a classmate looked over his shoulder and pointed something out to him.

"Ne, ne, Seiji-kun," she pointed at the redheaded male in the drawing labeled 'Otou-san,' "Why do you have two fathers and only one mother?"

"Hm? Well, that's because 'Mama' is my real mother, and 'Papa' is my real father, but they're both gone now and so 'Otou-san' adopted me," Seiji explained it to the little girl.

"Ehh? But that's so weird, where did your real parents go?"

The conversation catching Kuroko's attention, who at this point got the gist of the relationship between little Seiji and Akashi, stopped the conversation from getting too depressing. The children were too young.

"Aya-chan, let's not ask that question today, okay? And it's not weird, you'll learn when you're older," Kuroko smiled at the little girl who, though confused at what Kuroko-sensei said, smiled back and nodded in understanding.

"Okay, but... why doesn't Seiji-kun's 'Otou-san' have a wife?" She asked Kuroko.

"... Why indeed?" Kuroko, taken aback by the question, asked himself quietly.

"Ne, Seiji-kun, how come your 'Otou-san' doesn't have a wife?" Aya asked.

Kuroko's curiosity was piqued. So he assumed the wrong thing that one day. Well, he kind of figured (hoped) that Akashi wouldn't have a five-year-old child at the age of 25 after thinking about it. Not unless Akashi got a girl pregnant when he was 20, but for some reason, Kuroko refused to picture that as reality. But he didn't think that Akashi was still single.

_Why didn't he correct me then? Why didn't he explain? Why... ? _Kuroko asked himself over and over. When he couldn't find an answer, he just decided to listen to Seiji's explanation, hoping that would explain _something _at the very least.

"Hmm... I never really thought about it," Seiji frowned as he pondered it, "I'll ask him when I get home."

Slightly disappointed, Kuroko sighed and left the two children to go look at what the other kids are doing.

* * *

><p>"Otou-san," Seiji began as he sat in the backseat of Akashi's Lexus, "Why aren't you married?"<p>

Catching the older redhead off-guard, Akashi almost swerved out of the lane, "... What makes you ask me that, Seiji?"

"We were asked to draw our family earlier today. And Aya-chan asked me how come Otou-san doesn't have a wife," Seiji explained.

"... There are many different reasons, Seiji. I just don't have time for relationships at this point. I have to take care of you now, too. I have to work extra hard," Akashi tried to tell Seiji the truth without revealing too much.

"So... it's because of me?"

"What? No, Seiji, don't think of it that way. This is my personal choice, you have nothing to do with it. I wasn't married before I adopted you, right? You being here doesn't affect my choice of marital status."

"Marital status?" Seiji asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Um," Akashi thought of the simplest way he could explain it to a five-year-old, "Whether I'm married or not."

"... Okay."

And that was the end of that.

When they got back to the apartment, they were the same as usual, and Seiji was getting used to it. They ate in silence, with Akashi asking the occasional "How was your day?" To which Seiji would respond with a curt, "It was fine, I had fun."

Usually Akashi would follow up with "What did you do today?" and it would indicate that it was okay for Seiji to talk more than usual because Akashi was allowing the conversation into his busy schedule. And it made the child so happy that the older redhead at least tried to fit him into his life somehow, even tiny gestures like those showed he cared.

But today, Akashi left the conversation at "I had fun," and didn't bother to ask anymore. Seiji took it as a sign that the redhead would be incredibly swamped with work as soon as the table was cleared. As courtesy, he finished his meal quickly and told Akashi that he would wash up and get ready for bed by himself, and that he need not tuck him in tonight.

Akashi gave him an apologetic smile and crouched down to be on the same level as him. He gave him a kiss on the top of his head and a quick hug muttering a quick, "Sorry, Seiji."

Shaking his head, Seiji responded with, "It's okay. Work hard, Otou-san," before running off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sighing, Akashi looked fondly at the little boy's back, thinking to himself _Who knew I'd get used to being a father so quickly? And that I actually need to hug him now to recharge my batteries?_ Laughing at himself for acting like an idiot-father obsessing over his cute son, he told himself to focus on the multitude of reports that he had to read for the night.

* * *

><p>When he finished reading the last page of the reports, his vision was blurry, the back of his eyes were stinging, and he desperately wanted sleep. Checking the clock, it was already past 2 AM, and he knew he needed to go to bed because he still had to wake up early the following morning. However, before he went to his room, he checked on Seiji. He didn't know why, but it became a habit for him to watch Seiji, at least for a few minutes, while he slept.<p>

It comforted him to see the little boy peacefully sleeping in his own room. Akashi still had some reservations about raising Seiji. Like will the boy ever truly accept him? Will he ever really get over his parents' death? Does Seiji actually love Akashi? Will Akashi do a good job of raising him? Is he being a good parent?

At the very least, Akashi comforted himself with the thought that Seiji didn't experience nightmares about his parents leaving him anymore. That in itself was an accomplishment.

"Good night, Seiji," he said quietly as he closed the door and got himself ready to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning proved to be the same as what became ordinary to the two redheads in the past few months. At least until they got to Seiji's school.<p>

Akashi dropped off Seiji, the whispers behind their backs growing less and less as people started to get used to seeing the young man and his adopted son. But what was out of the ordinary was when Seiji's teacher approached the older redhead.

"Akashi-kun, a word please," he began politely. Akashi stood up from crouching down after telling Seiji to go put his things away.

"Yes, Tet—Kuroko-san?" Akashi nearly bit his tongue correcting himself.

"I just wanted to inform you that in the following weeks there will be parent-teacher meetings to discuss the progress of the children. On Monday, there will be a general meeting for all parents, but one-on-one meetings will be set up for the following days so that I can speak to the parents about their child individually.

"I assume you're a very busy person, Akashi-kun, but on matters like these, especially when the child is at this age, it's best if you, as his guardian, would come instead of a subordinate. Please, make room in your schedule."

"Of course, I'll remember to tell my secretary to keep me open for Monday next week, and would Friday be all right for the individual meeting?" Akashi made a quick mental check of what he had planned the following week and knew he was least busy on Friday.

"That sounds great. Thank you," Kuroko bowed politely.

"Is that all?" Akashi asked.

"Yes, Akashi-kun must really care about Seiji-kun," Kuroko noted.

Akashi decided that it was best to leave it at that. He bowed and excused himself with the usual "I have to get to work now."

Kuroko smiled, this time it wasn't as cold and distant as it had been before. But it still didn't make Akashi feel good about it. It felt odd, strained even. And the redhead couldn't help but wonder _How... How did he know that I'm not Seiji's real father?_

* * *

><p>Akashi asked the bluenette that same question when they finally had the one-on-one meeting on Friday. Instead of going straight home after picking Seiji up, they both stayed. Seiji was left to play by himself with the toys that were still left out while the adults stayed far enough to not be heard or interrupted, but close enough to be able to see what the child was doing.<p>

"It's not necessarily top secret information, Akashi-kun. It's in Seiji-kun's record."

"Ah," Akashi felt stupid for once, "Right."

"But I thought he really was your son, at first. And it... Nevermind, it's not important," Kuroko was close to revealing his hurt feelings to the redhead.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, and it honestly surprised me that you were going to be Seiji's kindergarten teacher," Akashi didn't know if it was his place to ask, but he wanted to anyway, he couldn't help himself, "How... how have you been?"

"Fine. How about Akashi-kun?"

"Great."

Well wasn't this awkward.

"I..." _What am I expecting? What am I doing? _Akashi asked himself.

"If Akashi-kun is expecting some sort of apology, I'm not sorry for what I did. But that isn't the reason why we're talking today. You're here to talk about Seiji, not about us."

"I," Akashi was taken aback by the words, "No. I'm not expecting an apology. If anything I should be the one to apologize. I didn't understand what you did back then. I didn't _try_ to understand what you did back then. And now that I'm older, I get it. We... what we had was... it wasn't meant to happen."

The redhead shook his head, knowing that the conversation was a moot point by this time.

"But anyway, talk to me about Seiji. Even though he's not my son, I've come to see him as my own. He's has no one else but me now."

"Seiji is doing great. He's excelling, as expected of an Akashi, in our lessons, he's reading and comprehending much faster than the rest of the kids. He's really smart, Seiji... but he's fairly quiet. He has a few friends. I don't think he has a problem with making friends. But he does seem quite lonely, and given the circumstances, which, as a professional I probably should have already known before the school year even started," Kuroko gave a pointed look at the redhead, as if he knew that the redhead deliberately kept that piece of information private, "He's doing really well. I think you're doing a good job raising him, Akashi-kun. Even by yourself. But he does hint at wanting to see you more.

"I know you're busy, but, for Seiji, at least try to make time."

That line alone was enough to stab Akashi right in the chest with a shooting pain. Kuroko might as well have said the unspoken meaning behind those words, because Akashi understood. He had pretty much abandoned Kuroko.

It was just as much his fault as it was Kuroko's—for breaking them up in the first place— that their relationship didn't work after the break up. If he would have fought harder, they would have still been together. If he would have _made time _for Kuroko...

Or at least, Akashi hoped so. But at the time, he was too blind to see how much pain it caused Kuroko to do the right thing, and the only thing Akashi did was resent him for a good part of the 7 years they'd been apart, instead of trying to patch things up.

"I will."

"Good," Kuroko gave him a small smile, "That's basically it, Akashi-kun. Seiji-kun has no major problems to address, you may leave now if you'd like."

Akashi nodded and proceeded to gather his belongings. But in the same way that Akashi couldn't help but wonder, Kuroko as well, couldn't help but be curious as to why Akashi stayed single through out all those years they'd been broken up.

"A-Akashi-kun," Kuroko called out to the redhead.

"Yes?"

"Why... Why isn't Akashi-kun married yet?"

The smile that Akashi gave Kuroko was not the smile that the bluenette assumed to be his trademark business-man smile. The smile was friendly, but it was dull and lack-luster, almost sad.

"You know why _Tetsuya,_" turning away from Kuroko, Akashi motioned for the little boy to come to him, "Seiji, we're leaving now. Say good-bye to Kuroko-san."

"Hai. See you on Monday, Kuroko-sensei!" the child bade Kuroko goodbye with a small bow before running up to the young man and giving him a quick hug. Kuroko's tense posture softened at the act and patted Seiji's back.

"Yes, see you on Monday, Seiji-kun."

* * *

><p>"Did you know Kuroko-sensei before I started going to school there?" Seiji asked as they once again ate dinner in silence.<p>

Akashi paused mid-chew and swallowed before he spoke, "What makes you think that?"

"How you were speaking to him, it seemed like the two of you know each other," the boy explained.

"... You're certainly observant," Akashi noted, and seeing no point in lying to Seiji, Akashi told him the truth, "Yes, we knew each other. We knew each other very well. But that was years ago. To say that I know him now, I will be lying to you. Te—Kuroko-san and I might as well be strangers now."

"... Why? Isn't that sad? To become strangers again with someone used to know so well."

"You'll come to know this when you grow older Seiji, but in life, people, even if they are still alive and no matter how precious they are to you, come and go. Some stay, some do not. It just so happens that Kuroko-san was a person in my life who did not stay."

And for that matter, neither was Akashi a person who stayed in Kuroko's life. The redhead knew that. He knew that yet, deep down in his heart, even after all these years of resenting Kuroko for choosing to stay behind, he couldn't help but hope that someday, they'll go back to how they were. But every time that feeling of hope emerged, it was quickly dashed. This time too, like all the other times he'd foolishly allowed his heart to feel on its own, he buried the silly thoughts away. His grip tightened around the chopsticks as he continued to eat.

He and Kuroko can never go back. He knew that. He knew that yet...

* * *

><p>Kuroko walked home in a daze. He barely even noticed that he was already standing in front of the door to his apartment, and when he finally did, he forgot how he even got there in the first place. Shaking his head to clear his mind of thoughts about a certain redhead, he opened the door only to hear the happy and excited barks of his dog at his return.<p>

Crouching to greet Nigou, he had to forcibly hold the grown dog down to keep himself from getting mauled.

"Haha, hey Nigou," Kuroko laughed, "I get it, I get it, I missed you too. Let's get you something to eat, okay?"

The bluenette stood up and made his way toward the kitchen, the dog happily followed his master, tail swishing back and forth. When Kuroko finished filling up Nigou's bowl with food, he washed his hands and began preparing himself something to eat.

Even with Nigou, Kuroko felt so hollow and alone in his apartment. Sure, the dog's warm presence was comforting, but Kuroko couldn't remember the last time he'd invited a human being into his home. The last time he'd called up one of his friends to go out for a drink. The last time he agreed to go out for a drink.

Ever since he got his job as a teacher it's mostly been work, home, work, home. Always that same pattern. That same routine. Sighing as he watched the dog lap up his dinner, wagging his tail with delight, Kuroko wished that he could be as care free as Nigou was. He remembered the years he spent pretty much locking himself up in his apartment when he and Akashi broke up.

He remembered the painful memories he'd been trying to spend the more recent years attempting to forget. The feelings he never wanted to feel again. Ever. But even now that he'd somewhat come to terms with it, he still found it hard to go back to how he usually was before the whole incident with Akashi happened.

And now that the redhead had just shown up out of the blue, Kuroko's heart was in utter chaos. Why? Why him? Why now?

Without realizing it, he had placed his head in his hands and dug his fingers through his hair. Nigou sensed his master's sadness and rubbed his body against Kuroko's legs, whining softly to sympathize with whatever Kuroko was worried about.

"Ah," Kuroko, surprised at the sudden sensation on his legs looked down at Nigou with a soft smile,"Gomen, gomen. Was I making you feel sad?"

Reaching down to pet the dog between the ears, Kuroko tried to explain himself, "Sorry about that Nigou, I'm just tired from working all week. It's Friday now though so I can sleep in tomorrow."

Nigou looked up at Kuroko with eyes that seemed to say 'You're lying to me.' Kuroko sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing you should worry too much about, Nigou. Even if he's back I won't revert to how I was when he left. I'm not going to let myself go down that dark and terrible path again. I won't allow myself to be shaken up by that person anymore. I've chosen to move on, and I'm staying true to my word. The relationship I have with him now is purely professional. And I'm bent on keeping it that way.

"Akashi-kun... I won't let myself fall in love with you and get hurt because of you all over again."

Now if only his heart would stop beating so damn fast and bringing back all the butterflies in his stomach every time he thought of the redhead. If only he could ignore that small twinge of happiness when Akashi implied that the reason he'd stayed single all these years was Kuroko. If only he could ignore that tiny voice in the back of his mind playing the devil's advocate, telling him to just follow his heart.

If only...


	4. Chapter 3: Day Off

** Author's Note:** How about Chapter 3? Damn guys, college. :D

* * *

><p>Much to Seiji's surprise, Akashi, after eating breakfast with him, was sitting in the living room without a laptop or a stack of reports surrounding him.<p>

"Otou-san, do you not have any work today?" the little boy took a seat beside the older redhead.

"No, I finished reading all the reports last night, I have the whole day to just relax, for once. Plus, we can spend time together today," Akashi said with a gentle smile. The way Seiji's eyes lit up in understanding that he would finally be able to be with Akashi again made the older redhead feel guilty that he'd been neglecting the child for a few weeks now. That was why he deliberately made time today, a rare Sunday that he had no work to do, to give Seiji the bonding time he deserved.

"What do you want to do today?" Akashi reached over to pat the little boy's head of soft red hair.

"Hmm," the boy put his hand to his chin as he thought about it carefully. What would he want to do with his adoptive father on the one day that he can spend time with him? The obvious answer was, "Basketball!"

Akashi had to laugh, "Yeah, of course it would be basketball. Well, what are you waiting for? Go change and get your coat! We're heading to the park."

Without a second thought, Seiji rushed to his room to get changed. Akashi stood up and followed him to help him wear appropriate clothing. It was still winter, and though it wasn't snowing, it was still extremely cold outside, especially for a child. Then, Akashi himself went to his room to change.

He made a note to himself, when he finished assisting the child in lacing up his shoes, to buy him better shoes for basketball, even if he was only five years old. Now that Seiji was showing interest, in a few years he can be showing real progress in the sport. Akashi knew that he was going to have to invest in better basketball gear to supplement Seiji's growth as a basketball player.

Seiji watched in awe as the older redhead showed him tricks that he hadn't shown him before. Akashi landed on his feet solidly after a splendid dunk and panted slightly, shaking his head at himself.

"Damn, that was harder than I expected, I've gotten rusty," the redhead muttered to himself. Seiji was still trying to recover from the shock of seeing something so spectacular that he didn't hear a word Akashi said.

"Can you teach me how to do that Otou-san?"

Akashi's turned to Seiji, still out of breath, and smiled, "Sure. One day, when you're big enough."

Pouting because he couldn't learn right then and there, Seiji gave a small huff. The older redhead came over to the younger to pat him on the head.

"You're too small. But you'll get there."

"I'm not small," Seiji mumbled. Akashi chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Hey, being small isn't a bad thing. You just have to learn how to still be capable despite being smaller than everyone else. It's a challenge, to see how good you really are, to keep up with everyone else bigger than you, and if you're really good, you'll be even better than those who are bigger than you."

"Is that what Otou-san did?"

"Hey, I'm not small," Akashi gave his adoptive son a playful glare. Seiji laughed. Mission one complete.

"All right, let's keep playing. Can you still remember the drills I taught you?"

"Un!" Seiji nodded eagerly and began perfectly executing the drills that should be too complicated for a five year old to do. Seiji was truly an Akashi, with every respect, nothing short of excellent. Akashi was proud.

* * *

><p>The following weekend Akashi's uncle called early in the morning.<p>

"Seijuurou-kun, I hope we didn't wake you," came his uncle's unnervingly soft voice over the phone. Akashi rubbed his eyes, having fallen asleep on his desk in the middle of reviewing a sales report.

"No," Akashi's voice was strained but he cleared it as best as he could, "No, not at all. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no dear," it was his aunt this time, her voice was always comforting and had always lacked the intrinsic edge that the elder Akashi had, "we just wanted to inform you that we'll be coming over soon to pick up Seiji-kun."

Akashi felt guilty. He completely forgot about the arrangements for Seiji to spend the weekend at his grandparents' house, so he had yet to prepare Seiji's things and even tell the kid about it. Sighing to himself he said, "Yes, he'll be ready in about an hour."

"Perfect, the train will arrive at the station in an hour, we'll see you there," his uncle took the phone back from his aunt.

"Yes Uncle, see you."

The elder Akashi hung up and the redhead sprung from his chair to quickly pack Seiji enough clothes to last for two days and a night.  
>Once he had finished packing all of the five-year-old's essentials, he started to look for the things he knew Seiji would not be able to sleep without. The light blue bunny he had with him the day he and Akashi first met was definitely going with him, followed by the small basketball shaped pillow Akashi bought him for Christmas, and a purple blankie that the tiny redhead clutched tightly every night while he slept.<p>

Akashi took a deep breath before waking the child up.

"Seiji? Seiji? Wake up."

"Mm? Otou-san? What?"

"Seiji, wake up," the child obediently sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. I've been really busy this week. Your grandparents wanted to spend the weekend with you. They haven't seen you in a while so they're taking you back to their house in Kyoto, are you all right with that? If not I will tell them and they can stay here for the weekend instead."

"Eh? Kyoto? Jii-chan and Baa-chan?... I'll go!" Seiji said after a moment of pause.

"Okay," Akashi attempted to pat down the child's bed hair that was sticking up in all directions, "then you have to get ready, we're going to the train station to meet with them. They'll take you out to eat somewhere nearby then you're going back to Kyoto with them on the train."

Nodding, Seiji bounded up from his bed and started to get ready.

"Someone's excited."

"I haven't seen Jii-chan and Baa-chan in so long. I miss them!"

"I wasn't aware that you were that close with Uncle and Aunt," Akashi said.

"Jii-chan and Baa-chan always came over at our old house," Seiji said. Akashi nodded, not needing any more explanations.

Once they were ready, they left Akashi's apartment suite and walked down to the train station that had only been a few blocks away. Spotting the elderly couple from the crowd, Akashi guided the little boy through the sea of people to go towards them. Though the elder Akashi's hair was lined with silver, its strikingly red color made it hard for anyone to miss him.

"We'll take over from here," his aunt assured Akashi after giving him a tight hug. Akashi nodded and bowed in respect to the two before he took his leave.

"Have a safe trip back to Kyoto. If anything happens please call me. I will be there as fast as I can."

"Don't worry too much Seijuurou-kun, we may be old but we're not senile. We can take care of a five-year-old brat no problem," his aunt joked as she ruffled Seiji's hair affectionately.

"My you've grown so much since I last saw you, Seiji-kun," she doted. All the while, Akashi's uncle studied the subtleties in Akashi's demeanor that revealed just how tired and stressed the young man was.

"Seijuurou, you're stressed. Don't lie. I can tell, I've known you all your life, it's not even surprising that I know you as well as I know the back of my hand," his uncle explained when Akashi opened his mouth to politely retort.

Effectively silenced, Akashi simply nodded.

"Take it easy son. Let us handle Seiji for a while and relax today, you deserve a break."

"As great as that sounds, I have three more reports sitting on my desk as we speak, waiting for me to review them," Akashi honestly responded.

"I have you covered if you get in trouble with your father for this. It's only three reports. They could wait until tomorrow, no?"

Akashi gave it some thought, but before he could answer, his uncle beat him to it.

"Enjoy yourself for once Seijuurou. You deserve a break. We're going now, goodbye son," the elder Akashi clapped a hand to the younger one's shoulder before walking toward his wife and his grandson who were waiting for him.

Snapping out of his mini reverie, Akashi bade the three farewell, "Goodbye Uncle, Aunt, Seiji. Have a safe trip. See you Sunday night."

* * *

><p>Akashi returned to his home office and wearily looked at the stack of papers on his desk. Three full one hundred page reports with boring and simple numbers. It wasn't even something that Akashi could solve. It wasn't a puzzle. It wasn't something fun. It was just facts – information that he had to make sure was correct. More often than not they were, but he had to check anyway on the off chance that they weren't.<p>

Sighing for what felt like the enth time that day, Akashi decided to get to work, being the workaholic that he was. As he read the papers, his eyes drifted in and out of focus, to the point where he would end up stuck on the same sentence for a good two minutes. He then realized that attempting to work now, especially after his uncle got him to think about_ not_ working that day, would be futile.

The redhead abruptly stood up, almost knocking his desk chair over, and changed into a more comfortable outfit. He was going to the park that day and he was going to play basketball, and there would be no stopping him.

* * *

><p>When the redhead got to the park, it was filled with people, either playing basketball, jogging, walking their dogs, or just basking in the warm glory of a rare sunny day in the middle of winter. Akashi decided to warm up with a light jog and a quick stretch before going into the court to play a pick up game with the teenagers there.<p>

"Mind if I join?" Akashi asked, a light sheen on sweat and a hint of red on his cheeks adorning his otherwise flawless features.

"Piss off shorty, this is for our school's basketball club members only," a gruff teen spoke as if he was the leader of the troop. If Akashi had been 8 years younger, the comment about his height would have caused some form of dismemberment via scissors, but he had matured over the years, and insults, especially from snot-nosed kids, meant nothing.

"Oh?" _These kids think I'm their age._ Akashi scoffed.

"Yes, now go pretty boy. Off the court, we're scrimmaging."

Akashi's left eye twitched at the insult, despite being more mature, insults, especially those in bad taste, were still irksome, "Perhaps you wouldn't mind going against me then? And by you I meant all of you – ten against one. If you can get to ten baskets before I do, I'll be out of your hairs, and the court is all yours. But if I win, you all have to leave, does that sound fair?"

At this, all ten of the teens started to laugh.

"This little shrimp thinks he can take all of us on at once?"

"Who does he think he is? Michael Jordan or something?"

"Nah, little kid, go home. This game is for the big boys," one of them taunted. And Akashi decided that that one will be humiliated first.

"No no, let's see what the kid can do," another one commented. Akashi decided that this one will be humiliated last. Nonetheless, Akashi rolled his eyes at the word 'kid.' _Honestly? I'm about 9 years older than them. Don't pick a fight. What would that make you? Just smile and make them eat shit._

"Thank you for the opportunity, shall we?" Akashi dribbled the ball that he brought with him, "I hope you don't mind using my ball? It's my favorite because it's lucky, and I do believe I'll need a little bit of luck if I want to win. Just a little though."

That little comment got everyone on the team frowning at the redhead. Akashi smirked, targeting the one that called him a little kid first. Before any of the teenagers could even really react, Akashi had already effectively ankle-broke his target and took a step-back jump shot.

The ball went in without any complaints from the net.

"That's one," Akashi smiled at the ten teens who looked at him in shock.

The game, which mostly consisted of Akashi toying with the poor boys who had it coming to them, garnered quite an audience in the park. There were people taking videos, girls blatantly oggling at the redhead, random onlookers, and passersby that stopped to see what all the commotion was about. One such passerby was Kuroko Tetsuya. The bluenette had to rub his eyes and pinch himself to make him believe that what he'd been looking at was real.

By the time it was over, Akashi stayed true to his decision of humiliating the one that allowed the game to happen last, and the ten teens were mentally exhausted with trying to comprehend just what kind of monster the redhead was. Akashi was smiling, almost literally from ear to ear, happy to have relieved his stress, and absolutely ecstatic to know that he still had it. Even after all these years.

People in the crowd began murmuring amongst themselves, speculating about the mysterious redhead's identity. It wasn't too long before an avid highschool basketball fan recognized the redhead.

"Ah, that's Akashi Seijuurou! The captain of the Generation of Miracles, the captain of one of the three kings, Rakuzan, he's practically legendary."

At the mention of his name, all ten of the teens snapped their heads toward Akashi and almost cowered in fear, knowing the redhead's reputation for not being the nicest person on the court, or even off the court.

"A-Akashi Seijuurou? You mean the Akashi Seijuurou? Oh man, oh man," one began to freak out, "You're my idol. I'm so sorry, oh man. C-can I please have your autograph?"

"Kyaa! He's famous? OMG. Let's get his autograph too!"

Akashi felt a bead of sweat trail down the back of his head, and that bead of sweat hadn't been from any physical exertion. "Ah... Please, me? I'm not Akashi Seijuurou. I'm just someone who wanted to play basketball. I can't give you autographs."

"Can we take a picture with you at least?" some girl from the crowd yelled out.

"Yes, please a picture!"

"Can we take a selfie with you?"

"You're so hot!"

Akashi felt an overwhelming desire to begin pounding his head against a concrete wall.

Kuroko had to laugh as he watched the redhead attempt to weasel and charm his way out of having to interact with the crowd any more than he already was. It was a miracle that the crowd eventually dissipated. Then again, Akashi did not have the title as captain of the Generation of Miracles for nothing.

The bluenette didn't even know why he was still there. He should have left a long time ago. But something rooted him to his spot, and he didn't move. So when the crowd disappeared, and he and Akashi were the only ones left in the vicinity, Kuroko was frozen in place, hand clutched tight around the hot vanilla latte he was drinking. His breath hitched in his throat when he and the redhead made eye contact.

Kuroko was the first one to find enough courage to speak.

"That was some show," he said.

Akashi cleared his throat before he replied.

"Ah, did you watch the whole thing?"

"About half of it," Kuroko said.

"And you're still here?" the pointed question got Kuroko off guard. Then again, when had the redhead not caught him off guard?

"Well, yes, you're talking to me aren't you?" Two can play that game. Akashi smiled at the retort.

"Well since you're still here, mind playing a little bit of one on one?"

"Against you? Wouldn't that technically be one hundred on one considering my skills, and the fact that I'm not necessarily wearing comfortable clothing to play basketball in?" Kuroko asked incredulously, gesturing at the loafers and jeans that he was wearing under a black form fitting pea coat.

"For old time's sake?" Akashi sort of begged as he zipped back up the jacket to his sweats that had come undone during the exhibition with the snotty kids.

"When have we ever played one on one against each other? Plus it's cold out here."

"Just play with me Kuroko."

Kuroko unknowingly cringed at the almost biting tone, and subconsciously, he felt bothered by the fact that Akashi was back to calling him 'Kuroko' and not 'Tetsuya.' Shaking his head at the thought, Kuroko decided to play. _It can't hurt right? You're not falling for him again. You already told yourself this._

"Okay."

Kuroko set aside his hot vanilla latte and took off his scarf and his coat, resting the two on a bench nearby. They played against each other and Akashi didn't bother holding back, and neither did Kuroko for that matter, despite the fact that he wasn't exactly wearing the right clothes for a basketball match. Much to Akashi's delight, Kuroko held his own quite capably, despite the obvious difference in skill and overall athleticism.

However, when Akashi did his trademark ankle break on Kuroko, the poor bluenette found himself falling backwards, having lost his footing in the redhead's craft and slipped because of his non-sports shoes. Reacting purely on instinct, Akashi threw the ball aside and reached forward to grab Kuroko to keep him from falling hard on the asphalt. Managing to switch positions right before the impact, the redhead groaned in pain when his back collided with the hard and cold asphalt, and when Kuroko landed right on top of him. _Talk about cliché._

When red orbs meet light blue, an unknown force kept them from being able to move from their respective positions. They stared at each other for what felt like forever to the two of them, and all the memories came rushing back. All their moments together. Moments that made both of their hearts race and their skin jolt with electricity that was proof of the undeniable chemistry between the two of them.

_Maybe I can fall for him again._

_This is so wrong. But it feels so right. Why?_ All too soon they find themselves leaning in closer and closer toward each other.

_Close. _

_So close._

Three figures enter the court seemingly from out of nowhere, and one of them cleared his throat, and another threw a basketball at Kuroko's head, making Kuroko nearly headbutt the redhead beneath him. When the two, who got lost in their own world for a few minutes, finally came back down to Earth, they scrambled off of each other and quickly attempted to right themselves despite the rather obvious tinges of red on their faces.

"Well if it isn't Akashi? The man lives," one of the figures, who the two now recognized as Aomine, Kise and Kagami, said sarcastically.

"Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! Long time no see. Howdy?"

"Tetsu, I haven't seen you in months, and Akashi, I haven't seen you in years. I didn't know you came back from America, you didn't keep in contact with any of us."

Akashi and Kuroko got up and dusted themselves off. The redhead felt for any lumps or bruises on the back of his head. He was thankful he didn't feel any. After taking a once over at Kuroko to make sure the bluenette was all right, the redhead turned to the three taller men and gave them one of his fake businessman smiles.

"I kept in contact with Murasakibara and Midorima, then again, they were really the only ones I actually liked," he joked.

"That doesn't really bother me. I think I'd be more bothered if you said you liked me," Aomine retorted.

"Don't say something so abhorrent, Aomine," Akashi's smile turned sinister. That was when Kuroko noticed something, or rather someone, missing from the picture. A cute five year old redheaded someone.

"Where's Seiji-kun?" Kuroko blurtd out, worried for the child's safety.

"Ah, Seiji is at his grandparents' in Kyoto for the weekend. They were apparently close to Seiji and have been wanting to spend time with him for quite a while."

"Oh, is that so?... Seiji-kun doesn't say much about his family. He does talk about you a lot, and basketball."

"Ah, yeah. I've been teaching him. He's a fast learner and he has potential."

"Of course Akashi-kun would," Kuroko laughed. For some reason, both Akashi and Kuroko desperately wanted to keep this semi-comfortable atmosphere going. They felt at ease, and not at all awkward. Which was strange given what had just happened to remind them of what used to be. But fate had other ideas.

"Who's Seiji-kun?" Kise broke the bubble of almost-bliss that surrounded the two who were slowly finding their ways back to each other. The redhead and the bluenette saw three confused faces when they turned to face them.

"Akashi-kun's son," Kuroko deadpanned.

"You have a son?!" Kagami, Aomine and Kise nearly faceplanted in shock.

"When did you even get married?"

"Who would even marry you?" *

"Who would want to carry your child?" **

The temporary haze on Akashi's better judgment cleared as a result of the comical responses, and the redhead shook his head. Akashi was clearly not amused. Knowing that they meant well, even for three idiots, Akashi decided to let it slide. After all, he wasn't their opponent anymore, he had no reason to make them suffer. But, having insulted Akashi rather pointedly, the three will get what's coming to them. Eventually.

"I didn't get married. My cousin passed away in a plane crash with her husband and Seiji, their son, was left in my custody. He's my adopted son."

"Well hopefully he doesn't turn out to be a demon like you," Aomine joked. A blood vessel nearly popped on Akashi's temple.

"Na, Aomine, Kise, Kagami, I haven't played against you three in a while, how about me and Kuroko against you three?"

"Akashi-kun, I know you probably already noticed, but I'm not exactly wearing the right attire for an actual game."

"Ah, true. I wouldn't want you to get injured because of improper attire. Then I guess it's three on one?"

"Oh, the chibi wants to take us on? Interesting."

"Aomine, I haven't seen you in a while so you may have forgotten just what I am capable of doing and just how I'm not totally against murder or inflicting pain, I'm going to let all your comments slide because we're not teenagers anymore, and I really can't control a fully grown imbecile, but be prepared to eat your own words."

"I don't know if that was an insult or not," Kise whispered to Kagami. The tall redhead wanted to facepalm. These two really were idiots, Aomine for riling up the red demonic emperor before a basketball match, and Kise just for being Kise. Kagami hoped that he could get out of this game in one piece and that the two idiots would refrain from getting stupider. Even after all these years, Kagami was still weary of what Akashi could do on or off the court. Neither of which could truly be called human(e).

"Enough talking, let's play, I'll have my revenge yet. I mean, let's have a good game," Akashi gave them a sickeningly sweet smile. Something that never ceased to freak the fuck out of anyone that saw it and knew that the intent behind it was anything but sweet.

The game ended quickly because it was slowly getting colder and darker. Akashi was winning but just barely, as was expected because the three kept on fighting amongst themselves about who would take the shot or who would pass to whom and other stupid things of that nature. By the end of it, all four were exhausted.

"Nice game guys," Kuroko clapped with a nonchalant look on his face.

"You're still here Tetsu?" Aomine asked, towel draped over his shoulder as he put back on his sweater.

"You could have gone home," Kagami said as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Ahhhh, I know, Kurokocchi wanted to stay so he could watch me sparkle and shine while I play," Kise grinned cheekily.  
>"Kise-kun, never."<p>

"Awwh, Kurokocchi, don't be like that. We all know you want me. Why don't you just go out with me? I've been asking you out way before you and Akashicchi got together," Kise whined, and Kagami just then realized that the two idiots really could get stupider. Talk about insensitive. Holding his breath, not wanting to see whatever devastating results this inane comment could cause, the redhead watched Akashi's expression carefully.

It proved to be unreadable.

"Why don't you try going out with someone, Kuroko?"

Wait. What? Everyone was caught off guard with that.

Kuroko blinked in surprise at the redhead's question. He's kidding, right? Someone say he's joking.

"… The same reason why Akashi-kun refused to get married after all these years," Kuroko said after his brain processed that Akashi indeed said those words aloud, even after what just happened and what had happened between them.

"I think I may have mislead you, Kuroko, the reason why I refused to marry is my job. I'm too focused on it to have time for a relationship. You have a lot of spare time on your hands. Going on a date or two with someone, even someone like Kise, couldn't hurt, right?"

No, really. What in the actual fuck? After what just happened? He can't just ignore what happened. Kuroko felt it. There was something. He was starting to fall in love with him again, dammit. What was this fucktard doing now?

Kuroko felt a sharp pain in his chest, and undignified tears began to well up in his eyes. He had to get out of there. Kuroko had to get out of there. Now. So he left. Without saying a word, he ran away, and everyone was left speechless.

What just happened?

"Hey asshole, you think you could just come back from America, all fine and dandy, with a new son, and get back into Kuroko's life just like that? And you have the nerve to tell him to go out with someone else because he has too much free time?" Kagami was about ten seconds away from punching the other redhead in the face.

"Akashicchi, you do know that I was joking about the whole going out with me thing, right? I'm in a relationship with someone right now," Kise piped in.

"Ah, of course I kn–"

"How would he know Kise? He was gone for about seven years," Aomine glared at Akashi, "Do you even know what kind of shit he'd gone through in the years you were gone? What kind of cold, insensitive, unfeeling asshole are you?" Aomine snapped.

"The kind that knows better than to repeat the same mistake twice," Akashi snapped back, "I'm doing this for Kuroko's own good. I realized this just now. If something happens again between the two of us, which is highly likely given my feelings for him that are still very much present and his feelings for me that are obviously also present, I can't guarantee that I won't hurt him a second time. I don't want that."

"You're just a coward," Kagami glared at him too.

"Perhaps, but between the two of us... I don't think either of us could handle another seven years of misery."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2<strong>: */** - I would. I totally would Akashi-bby. Happy late birthday to Akashi-bby.


End file.
